Data reconstruction and visualization is increasingly being used as a method to assist in the communication and analysis of complex data sets. It has been effectively used in conveying structural and functional data with good examples being magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computerized tomography (CT). Such an approach, however, has not been effectively developed and utilized for representation of electrophysiological data, both alone, and, in particular, in combination with other data types.
For example, many conventional systems recording physiological electrical activity rely on conductive contact and hence active draw of current, which can be disadvantageous. Such a system may employ resistive contact sensors that require electrical contact with a surface for effective transduction of the biological surface potential into an electronic format. However, due to the resistive contact the signal is drawn away from the source making signal reconstruction difficult. For example, resistive contact electrodes draw current away from a source, thus corrupting the signal, making reconstruction more technically challenging. Thus, such an approach can corrupt a measured signal, especially for other sensors in close proximity. Also, resistive contact sensors in close proximity can short out. Resistive contact sensor signals are also vulnerable to alteration in the conducting medium between the sensor and the entity being measured. A working example of this would be dilution of a silver chloride conducting gel by sweat. This can significantly limit the ability of active conducting sensors to be used as a data source for accurate reconstructions of electrical activity. Further, in emergency situations or when a surface is compromised, this approach can make it difficult to efficiently get a clear signal
Notably, conventional devices considered to be the gold standard in medical diagnostic electrophysiology, the electrocardiogram (EKG), the electromyogram (EMG) and the electroencephalogram (EEG), can suffer from such disadvantages, especially when it is desirable to use non-adhesive electrodes.
Accordingly, a need exists for improvement in medical diagnostic electrophysiology. More broadly, needs exist for systems and methods for detecting properties of biological and non-biological entities. These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.